DE 10 2011 107 035 A1 discloses a method for joining components with different heat expansion coefficients, in which the components are preheated to a temperature which is in the middle of a temperature interval in which the finished framework is to keep its shape so that the framework although being under stress at both limits of the temperature interval, but these stresses do not become so severe that they deform the framework. For a motor vehicle body this implies that since in practice the ambient temperature forms the lower limit of the temperature interval, the body during the use of the motor vehicle is constantly subjected to stress and when it is damaged during an accident yield to these stresses through abrupt deformation under certain conditions. In addition, this method requires a major expenditure of time, energy and material since the required tools for heating the components to be connected have to be made available and operated, and the time spent for joining the body is extended at least by the time needed for tempering the components.